Show Me What I'm Looking For
by Heatherlina
Summary: During WWI, Charles Bass lost his memory during a battle in France. Working with Blair Waldorf to piece together the fragments, he never expected to fall in love. In search of his past, can they find happiness in each other's arms? Historical C&B AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Show Me What I'm Looking For**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, Random Harvest, or any characters mentioned here.

Summary: During WWI, Charles Bass lost his memory during a battle in France. Working with Blair Waldorf to piece together the fragments, he never expected to fall in love. In search of his past and her future, can they find happiness in each other's arms? Loosely based on the film and novel, _Random Harvest,_ by James Hilton. Historical AU C&B.

**Chapter One**

Melbridge, England

Autumn, 1918

Orange and red leaves fell onto a shadowed pathway leading to a remote and guarded building in the English Midlands. The Melbridge County Asylum, immensely proud of it's new military wing, housed shattered minds of the country's soldiers. The care was barely sufficient for the wounded youth, ridden with psychosis and delusions. Many struggled with memory loss and are unable to connect with their surroundings. Black iron bars lined the windows and tall gates kept the patients enclosed inside. The untouched public was shielded from the madness that lingered in the halls, in the rooms, and was heard in the screams at night.

Dr. Nate Archibald was the chief psychiatrist at the Melbridge Asylum. Sitting at his desk he clasped his hands in apprehension. A couple, Mr. and Mrs. Lloyd, had come in to inquire if their missing son was a match for one of the amnesiac patients he was caring for. This was their only hope, their last resort. The British Army had no information about their son's current whereabouts. His age, description, last known location, and date of disappearance all match those of a young man Dr. Archibald was supervising, but he was hesitate to lift anyone's hopes.

"Now Mr. and Mrs. Lloyd, I should caution you that even if he is your son, he may not recognize you. His memory was affected deeply and he has trouble with his speech. The result of shell shock," He warned them, pausing long enough to let his words sink in.

The eager couple was silent and listened intently, unable to move. Their hands intertwined throughout the visit, their knuckles turning white. The nature of the doctor's words paralyzed them with fear. There was nowhere to turn after this, no more help in solving the mystery of what happened to their only son.

"He was picked up by the Germans, in a trench hole in France, near Arras. Found nearly a year ago, close to death and with no means of identification." Dr. Archibald continued, "He woke up in a German hospital but could not speak or remember anything of his past life. He had no name, no family to contact."

Mrs. Lloyd dabbed her eyes with a linen handkerchief. Her head bowed in anguish. There were rumored reports of soldiers trapped in the underground tunnels throughout the town of Arras but the radio news proclaimed they were unknown to the Germans and the battle a victory for Britain.

"Six months ago, the patient was transferred here, again with no memory, no progress made to his mental awareness. However, I do feel that during his stay here, he has slowly begun to recover. I sincerely hope he proves to be your son. I believe he could be cured with patience and caring. Somewhere in a normal surrounding."

"May we see him now, doctor?" Mrs. Lloyd pleaded, as her eyes began to water again.

"Certainly"

He stood from his desk chair but placed his hands flat on the surface as if to press his point further. "But please, do not hope too much. I have seen many disappointments."

Dr. Archibald walked to his office door and left the couple with their hopes and mumbled prayers. He entered the infirmary; all of the beds were occupied and lined in a row. Each young man raised his head and smiled upon the doctor's arrival. The seated guard at his post, stood to be of service.

"Good morning, boys, just a normal visit." He checked the charts of the first row and made lighthearted comments on their improvements. He greeted each man warmly and shook their hands. A tried and true routine throughout his tenure at Melbridge. He stopped at the last bed, only to find it empty. His eyes glanced to the nearest window where he found Chuck hypnotized by the golden trees outside. Nate knew any free time Chuck had during the day was spent at that very window.

"Well Chuck, you look better today, a real improvement" Nate took in his patient's rested eyes, his bright smile as Chuck turned to face his closest friend.

Since Nate found it comical to treat a man without a sense of identity, he took it upon himself to give him the name of his younger brother who had died of diphtheria. Being only a few years older than Chuck, he felt a brotherly connection with him and it seemed appropriate. Nate only managed to stay out of the war because of a leg injury he sustained in childhood. And now the thought of Chuck leaving his care saddened him.

Chuck beamed with satisfaction on hearing the doctor's compliments. He was hopeful of the development he made in his session and eager to see if his release would be granted. A slight smirk crept onto his lips. Each day he practiced the smile in the window, hoping one day for it to be believable enough so he may leave Melbridge. Unconvinced he was ever being released into the arms of family; Chuck wanted to start a new life, somewhere away from this cold medical prison. He did not know his trade or talents. Through his conversations with Nate, he managed to piece together the images of him hiding from the Germans before being captured. He believed deep down that somewhere inside he could find those resources again. He just needed the chance to prove it.

"I have some news for you, are you interested?" Nate asked, his eyes questioning. "There are some people here who are very anxious to see you. A Mr. and Mrs. Lloyd."

Chuck's face showed no recognition; his eyes did not flinch at the sound of their names. "Lloyd?" he repeated to himself. He shook his head in confusion and disappointment.

"Their son was reported missing in 1917, at Arras. The same place you were found," Nate explained, walking over to Chuck. His hands grabbed his arms in comfort. "Now don't get your hopes up, man, you may not be their son."

Chuck's confidence soared at the possibility of having a real family and he decided to relish this new opportunity. He would soon know if outside this room awaited his loving mother and father, and his chance at a new beginning.

"My parents, my father?" he questioned Nate.

"See, you speak well enough when you want to. It's just a matter of confidence."

Nate knew well enough through his daily talks with Chuck that building his confidence was the biggest hurdle. Every day he went over the little information he had of Chuck's life with him, in hopes he would recollect something from his past. To have some breakthrough, even if the events were painful to hear. He always started the day with a compliment and a positive word. The nightmares Chuck experienced almost from the beginning of his stay had begun to subside. Those night terrors were flooded with the feel of barbed wire, the smell of chlorine gas, and images of bodies being blown into the air by land mines.

"We'll go get you dressed up a bit and bring you to the reception area."

Chuck swallowed the lump in his throat, repeating the name Lloyd over and over as he was led out of the infirmary.

An orderly took Chuck to the empty waiting room. He picked the nearest table and sat down. Chuck had changed into his British Army uniform, clean and pressed from his stay in Germany. The buttons shined and Chuck nervously reached for the gold and black Infantry badge on his sleeve.

"If….if?" he can barely say the words.

"If they are your parents…?" the orderly finished.

"They would take me out of here?"

"We'll see what happens."

Chuck continued to sit, his dark eyes fixed on the glass pane in the door. Suddenly three silhouettes appeared in the pebbled glass. Chuck could barely make out the faces. Dr. Archibald reached for the doorknob only to have Mrs. Lloyd stop his hand. She hesitated for a moment but the doctor continued on. They walked into the lonely room as an eager Chuck waited. He stood to greet the couple and looked for some sort of recognition. He smiled and started to hold out his arms for an embrace but stopped himself when he was met with a cold wall of indifference. Mrs. Lloyd did not move toward him, her eyes filled with immediate sadness. Her husband locked eyes with Dr. Archibald and shook his head.

"He's not your son then?" Nate asked for confirmation

"No."

Chuck felt confused and he lowered his arms in defeat. Mrs. Lloyd swiftly turned to her husband and he led her out of the room. Her cries were their only goodbye to the disappointed faces left behind.

"I'm sorry, Chuck. I really am, but I told you not to count on it." Nate went to comfort Chuck but he shrugged off his gesture. Chuck blinked away the tears before Nate could see them. Nate decided to leave Chuck and walked out of the room. Alone once again, Chuck relived the brief moments over in his head and made his way to the window. He watched Mr. and Mrs. Lloyd walk down the leaf ridden pathway that led away from the building. His last chance at a real family was walking away, walking away from him. No one was coming for him. Finally convinced he was truly alone, Chuck's jaw tightened as he began to plan his escape.

A/N: Sorry for the lack of C&B interaction. It's coming up in Chapter Two. Don't worry. Thank you to Robin ( Noirreigne ) and Guardian Izz for the fabulous beta work and encouragement. And a special thanks to my poll voters, the history lovers won and that's what you got. Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Show Me What I'm Looking For**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, _Random Harvest_, or any characters mentioned here.

Summary: During WWI, Charles Bass lost his memory during a battle in France. Working with music hall dancer Blair Waldorf to piece together the fragments, he never expected to fall in love. In search of his past and her future, can they find happiness in each other's arms? Loosely based on the film and novel, _Random Harvest,_ by James Hilton. Historical AU C&B.

**Chapter 2**

Chuck watched the fresh raindrops collect on the window; a distant thunder tore his gaze to the darkening sky. He pulled himself away and made his way back to the infirmary. He walked past Nate and his troubled eyes. Chuck stopped at his bed, slipped off his shoes, and collapsed onto the stiff mattress. He folded his hands behind his head and focused up to the ceiling. Nate preoccupied himself with his other patients, who took notice of Chuck's uniform and saluted him out of respect. They attempted to ask what was going on but Chuck ignored their questions. Nate continued to go over the day's activities and silently hoped this letdown would not hinder Chuck's progress. It was as if the dark clouds outside had found a way into the building and made a home above Chuck's bed. His demeanor was cold and unresponsive. Nate motioned the boys out to the recreation room for their scheduled meeting. He shot a look to Chuck but it went unnoticed. Nate shook his head and withdrew himself to join the rest of his group.

Chuck waited until he saw nothing but the sight of Nate's retreating form before he let his eyes dance around with excitement. The wheels in his mind were turning furiously with his plans and ideas. He was leaving tonight. There was nothing left to keep him there. He was done with "Britain's dumping ground for the mentally challenged". As much as he would miss Nate and his encouragement, it wasn't enough. Relishing the quiet he began to plan his first move. It had to be perfectly timed and executed. In a twist of fate, Chuck had spent many nights lying awake in the darkness after another nightmare had robbed him of sleep. During the night, he would lay there unmoving, watching the guards talk casually in the hall as they changed shifts at midnight. Midnight every night. Chuck smiled as he considered how to use this information to his advantage.

Chuck stared at the clock on the wall opposite his bed. Just enough moonlight was shining through the window to illuminate the hands. The lights had gone out two hours before and he patiently counted down the minutes. He had not been approached for the rest of the evening and did not bother to change out of his uniform when it was time to retire. As it got closer to midnight, Chuck slowly raised his head to watch the guard sit up from behind his desk. The guard walked out into the hall and unlocked the main entrance for his replacement. Chuck swung his legs to the side of the bed and quickly grabbed his shoes from the floor. He bent down to straighten the wrinkled blanket but thought better of it and left it as it was. He didn't attempt to conceal his departure. Making sure not wake anyone, he softly padded to the tall wardrobe and retrieved his Army coat and cover. He left everything else behind. He had no other meaningful possessions. As Chuck walked out into the hallway, the night guards were still conversing with their backs turned away from him. He was careful not to make any sudden movements as he inched closer to the way out. He slowly reached to turn the doorknob and slipped outside. Chuck let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He knelt down on the cold marble steps to tie his shoes and threw on his long, black coat and officer's hat. As he stood up, he intinctly flipped his coat collar up to shield him from the continuing drizzle and biting chill. Chuck took small steps down the stairs into the heavy fog and rammed his nervous hands into his coat pockets. He looked back and half expected to see a light magically turn on, alerting his escape. But he saw nothing but dark holes in the stone building. Chuck turned ahead and walked down the pathway.

"It can't be this easy", he said to himself and smiled.

An unexpected noise stunned him and Chuck froze in his place. Afraid his empty bed had been discovered, Chuck began to look for the nearest place to hide. He knelt down and overheard the distant voices coming from the street.

"The war is over!"

"There has been an armistice!"

Chuck heard the yells getting louder and closer to him. The nearby factory was suddenly alive and awake, its whistles bellowing for attention. The town's church bells rang as he took one more quick look around him and pushed open the black, iron gates. Before anyone took notice he slid through them and into the mists of freedom. He walked down the road and followed the voices and screams of joy. Breathing into his leather gloves, he pulled them onto his frozen hands. The rain and drizzle did not seem to bother the growing crowds. The village streets were already littered with people throwing their hats in the air and Chuck looked up to find girls hanging out of their apartment windows, waving small British flags to the gathering below.

Overjoyed people tried to grab Chuck into their embrace and he moved through the mob with difficulty. They took sight of his uniform and that brought on a fever of gratitude, as if he had been personally responsible for the outcome. Random girls planted kisses on his reddened cheeks and numb lips. He tried to pull away from their clinging arms until he locked eyes with a luscious brunette. He stood motionless as her ruby lips brushed over his mouth for an instant before she laughed and rushed past him.

"Wait, Miss, come back!" he tried calling out to her but the noise was too overpowering for his soft voice.

Just as quickly is she appeared, the porcelain faced angel was gone. Chuck lost sight of her chocolate curls and he tried to push people out of his way. Finally giving up, he looked for somewhere quiet where he could hide for a moment and gather his thoughts. He successfully pulled off the escape, now he had to plan his next move. Where would he go now? He couldn't stay in town for too long once his empty bed was discovered. Chuck saw a chance to break free of the crowd and ran into the nearest store. He entered in a rush and quickly shut the door behind him. As he looked around he noticed it was safe and empty of customers. Everyone enjoying themselves in the streets, no doubt. He stood by the door and slightly peeked through its curtain to make sure he wasn't followed. An older woman, the store's owner, suspiciously watched his movements from the back and walked out to assist him.

"Well, what can I help you with?" she nervously asked.

He really didn't want to buy anything, even though the fresh bread smelled delicious. He just wanted to be left alone to think. He looked behind the counter for something small to purchase.

"I haven't got all night dear," she sighed impatiently.

Chuck asked for the first item he could think of.

"A pack of cigarettes".

"What kind?"

Chuck rolled his eyes because he couldn't remember if he smoked and even if he did, what brand. So he did what came natural and pointed to the Lucky Strikes package, the only one that seemed familiar. Chuck felt around inside his coat pockets for some form of payment but found nothing. He leaned in closer over the counter and attempted to charm the woman into giving them to him for free. He was a solider after all, fighting off tremendous appreciation. Surely she would allow him this trivial gift. But she saw right through his allure and started to panic.

"I get my fair share of young soldiers trying to sweet talk me out of groceries, but there's something not right with you. Who walks around the streets without a shilling to their name? You're from the asylum, aren't you? You just take your time then." the woman said as she hurried into the back room and shut the door.

Chuck cursed under his breath, knowing for sure she was indeed not wasting any time calling the asylum, alerting them of her late night visitor. He quickly grabbed the cigarettes off the display and ran out of the store. He tried to look in all directions but did not know which way out of town was the fastest. He decided to go against the crowd and abruptly bumped into a young woman, who shoved him back and hit him with her umbrella.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Blair yelled, her eyes furrowing in frustration.

"You bumped into me first! Wait a minute, you're the girl who kissed me."

"And the pleasure was all yours. Besides I've kissed a lot of soldiers tonight," the brunette said with a smirk. She tried to move past Chuck but he sideswiped her, standing in her way.

"Beautiful and mean, I've got chills."

She raised her umbrella again but Chuck caught it before it connected with his shoulder. She was a charming and feisty creature and he was in no rush to part ways for the second time.

"Now there will be enough of that for one night. Before you make another hasty getaway, will you at least give me the pleasure of knowing your name?"

Her cold exterior shifted slightly and she smoothed a windblown curl behind her ear.

"My name is Blair. Blair Waldorf. And you?"

"You can call me Chuck. Everybody else does."

"Everybody, huh? Where were you rushing to anyway? I would think one of our brave officers would be the life of the party by now. It's crazy out here, why aren't you happy?"

Chuck didn't have any answers for her. He didn't plan to get sidetracked by this inquisitive beauty with hypnotic eyes. When an opportunity as intoxicating as this one presents itself, how could he not give in? Even if it's just for a night. He could blend in easily on the arm of a gorgeous female who knows her way around this town. Now he just needed to find out where she was headed.

"Where were you going?"

"To the purest of escapes. I was on my way to Victrola. It's a tavern down the street. There's music and beautiful girls, you should come with me. I'll get you a drink. You look like a guy who needs to…escape," Blair smiled, turning him around by the hand and leading him towards the escalating melodies. Hearing his intentions roll off Blair's tongue convinced Chuck that her destination sounded exactly like the perfect place to hide.

TBC

A/N: Thank you to my fabulous beta Robin ( Noirreigne ) for supporting me and my ideas. You never steer me wrong.

Much love to my reviewers: HnMskinnys, Guardian Izz, Lil Miss Chuckles, Manoella Nascimento, ronan03, LisaLevine, Queen Hoa, Emily Ecstatic, itsolgatime, Michaellllla, and everyone else who have alerted this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Show Me What I'm Looking For**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, Random Harvest, or any characters mentioned here.

Summary: During WWI, Charles Bass lost his memory during a battle in France. Working with music hall dancer Blair Waldorf to piece together the fragments, he never expected to fall in love. In search of his past and her future, can they find happiness in each other's arms? Loosely based on the film and novel, _Random Harvest,_ by James Hilton. Historical AU C&B.

AN: Many thanks to my beta, Jackie (jwoo2525) for taking the time to sort through my random ideas. Your insight does nothing but make my vision outstanding.

**Chapter 3**

Blair opened her umbrella to share as they made their way through the crowd. She held the handle out to him and he leaned into her. The smell of fresh cut peonies was intoxicating as he breathed in her hair. She noticed his sudden closeness and smiled.

"Did you just…?"

"What? No, of course not." Chuck lied smoothly.

His plan could not be going anymore beautifully. He had a stunning woman on his arm, his face shielded by an umbrella. No one gave him a second glance. Chuck had no delusions that they both had their own agendas. Blair, the flirty and welcoming siren, looked for handsome company to continue her exciting evening. Chuck looked for a helpful distraction to aid his escape. He glanced over at Blair, smiled and tightened his gloved hand on hers.

As he took another step on the cobblestones, his attention was directed toward the shrill whistle and pop of a firecracker exploding in the street. Without a warning, Chuck became dizzy and overwhelmed on the sidewalk. His vision doubled, Blair's smiling face blurred, her soft voice muffled.

"Chuck, are you alright?" she asked, as she took the umbrella from his trembling hands.

"Maybe we could stop for a moment; I'm having trouble seeing in front of me."

Blair guided him into a nearby alley, away from the commotion. Chuck took a deep breath and rested his forehead on the wet brick. His fingers curled into the edges to keep himself from fainting into the puddles. The rain fell from his dark hair into his eyes. He felt feverish all over his body; his muscles were tired and ached. In his head he saw blazes of white light and heard the deafening sound of ignited grenades. Blair hoped that the fleeting excitement just proved to be too much for him.

"Should I go for help…?" Blair started to pull away but Chuck interrupted her.

"No, please don't leave." Chuck begged, unable to look at her. He was already manipulating her and he couldn't help but become angry with himself. The last impression Chuck wanted to give was one of weakness or to show her fear. He held his hands to his ears to drown out the noise. The music, the trumpets, the laughing, it all seemed to escalate rapidly in his head. Unsure how long they have been standing in the rain, Blair looked around anxiously. She didn't know what to do for them and was inclined not to attract unwanted inquires. Victrola was just up the road. She attempted to coax him out of the rain but found it difficult to find the exact words to say. Never known for her patient virtue, Blair let her resourcefulness command their situation. She tightened the belt of her trench coat and leapt into action. Blair took his face into her hands and whispered four simple words.

"Warm fire and brandy."

His skin felt hot to the touch and she knew there wasn't much time before his condition possibly worsened. She gave him a determined smile and reached down to intertwine their fingers. Like a force of nature, Blair hurried them out of the darkness and walked him the rest of the way to Victrola. She could see its green and gold awning in the distance. She was convinced all Chuck needed was a place to rest properly and have a few stiff drinks. Blair shifted her weight and moved her free hand from his shoulder to his forehead. The move felt instinctively normal and her intuition screamed out concerns. The heat resonating from Chuck's head burned her on impact. She kissed her fingertips to soothe them and watched as Chuck struggled to keep his eyes focused on their destination.

Blair stopped in front of Victrola's oak door and took a moment to gather her breath and smooth the front of her hair. She turned to Chuck and straightened his hat and coat collars. _"Always put your best foot forward"_, she thought to herself. She pulled open the door and was hit by a wave of boisterous laughter and singing. A group of men, their arms thrown around each others shoulders, had gathered by the stone fireplace. Their voices sang a proud song of their homeland's victory against the enemy. _"Rule Britannia, Britannia rule the waves. Britons never, never, never shall be slaves."_

She maneuvered Chuck through the heavy cigarette smoke and dancing crowd. Blair made her way to end of the bar just as Dan Humphrey, the proud owner and bartender at Victrola, finished serving a rowdy customer. His face lit up towards her and came around to greet Blair and her guest.

"B, where have you been? Isn't it outstanding? Give us a hug."

Blair jumped into Dan's arms and earned a questionable look from Chuck. Blair pelted Dan with kisses on both cheeks and helped herself to the bottle of Remy Martin. Dan winced as she grabbed his finest brandy. French imports were hard to come by but of course Blair wouldn't choose anything low rate. She pulled out two glasses and filled them halfway. She nudged one towards Chuck and gulped hers down. Chuck eyed his serving carefully and lifted the glass to his lips. Blair poured another for herself as she introduced Dan and Chuck.

"Looks like your friend here could use a seat." Dan said as he elbowed a drunken patron out of a stool. A subtle once-over at Chuck's uniform told him that Blair's friend was a well decorated infantryman. Throughout the 4 years Britain had been involved in the violent conflict and defended her allies, Dan felt his support wavering. Truthfully he had never agreed with the military's entry, blaming a 75 year old treaty with Belgium for thousands of soldiers being sent to their deaths. These strong opinions often lead to heated debates with his customers, the proud fathers left behind. All and all, these internal struggles concluded with his loyalty and philanthropy prevailing in the end.

It was that kindness that Blair admired most in him. There was a time when Dan Humphrey would have done anything to have this vixen be his. As fate would have it, Blair and her troupe were kept away from Melbridge for months at a time. His brief moment had passed but he considered her to be one of his closest friends and always enjoyed her vivacious company.

Dan and his younger sister Jenny, grew up in the tavern business and she was learning to become an entertainer like Blair. Jenny idolized her and wished someday she would attract the enormous crowds Blair did. The Humphreys were orphaned, but Dan kept Victrola's atmosphere warm, inviting, and friendly. Dan searched for Jenny in the crowd and found her serving pints and hugging locals in the dining room. Her eyes met his but her gaze suddenly soured in Blair's direction. Dan rolled his eyes and decided to ignore that animosity for now.

"So tell me about your friend here." Dan inquired as he wiped their water rings off the bar.

"Well, we ran into each other in the street, celebrating with half of the British Empire out there. Chuck needed a place to rest and get a drink." Blair laughed as she pushed the wet hair out of his eyes. Dan watched her movements carefully and questioned the affectionate attention she was displaying to a complete stranger.

"I was going to take him up to my room. Hmmmm let's have another round, shall we?."

Dan nearly choked on his drink and Chuck's stunned eyes widened.

"Humphrey? You alright?"

"What? You can't be serious, doll? You don't even know the man." Dan shot back. "No offense, buddy."

"It makes perfect sense. My room does have the warmest fireplace." She grinned and winked at Dan. "Best room for the best dancer. Or so you always tell me."

Dan threw his hands up in surrender and walked down the bar to serve a customer. As soon as he was out of earshot, Chuck asked Blair what she was doing. Blair shrugged her shoulders.

"Not sure, but you're feeling a little bit better, right?"

Chuck nodded and put down his empty glass. Blair looked around the bar to find Dan in the gathering. With a quick wave and smile, she took Chuck's hand in her own and escorted him to the stairs leading to the guests' quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Show Me What I'm Looking For**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, Random Harvest, or any characters mentioned here.

Summary: During WWI, Charles Bass lost his memory during a battle in France. Working with music hall dancer Blair Waldorf to piece together the fragments, he never expected to fall in love. In search of his past and her future, can they find happiness in each other's arms?

Loosely based on the film and novel, _Random Harvest,_ by James Hilton.

**Chapter 4**

With each step she took up the oak staircase, Blair's heels stride with delight. She playfully swung her arm as Chuck's thumb ran across her knuckle. He quickly peered over his shoulder to make sure they are not being followed as Blair hummed a song down the quiet hallway. His survival instincts were on edge, always watching out of the corner of his eye. Not only was his presence in her private quarters ungentlemanly but technically he was a fugitive. Only Blair did not know this crucial detail that formulated their entire meeting. She had no idea who he really was. But quite frankly neither did he, Chuck reminded himself.

Once they reached the door, Blair opened it with grand flourish and flicked on the light switch.

"Viola! My home away from home. Do come in, sir." She invited him with a slight curtsy.

Chuck scanned the voluminous room and felt the warm and inviting ambiance take over. The wallpaper was patterned with blue hydrangeas, the design repeated throughout into the small connecting bathroom. The stone fireplace faced a modest brass bed adorned with a blue silk canopy. The windows looked down to the raging street, each pane of glass was veiled with ivory lace curtains. All the feminine touches. His eyes trailed Blair's path as she walked around, putting away fresh blue towels Dan must have left on her nightstand. Chuck shook the intimate thoughts of Dan being in the room from his mind as a chill ran through his body. Yes, the man owes the establishment but Chuck already felt the wicked pull of his possessiveness.

He moved towards the fireplace and grabbed a few dry logs from its holder. Even that screamed Blair's taste, delicate but ornate with filigree carvings in the metal. He placed them into the cold hearth and grabbed a box of long matches from the mantle. Chuck striked a match with more force than what was necessary and lit the kindling aflame. He cannot deny that Dan's questioning looks were burning in his mind and raised some genuine concerns.

Tilting her head, Blair removed her hat and threw it onto the bed. Her hands unbuttoned her coat and she hung it with along the hat on the coat rack by her bedroom door. Blair cleared her throat and motioned for Chuck to do the same. They moved about in a comfortable silence as she unhooked the bobby pins holding up the sides of her upswept hair. She combed through the dark waves until they found their shape and bounced back to life. She reached out to feel his forehead when he crossed the room to stand before her. His temperature was still warm so she started to undo the uniform's buttons. Chuck clenched his teeth and took in a sharp breath. He stopped her hands with his, but Blair tightened her hold and continued on in defiance.

"Your uniform is mostly dry but I'm not taking any chances." Blair stated firmly as her fingers danced down to his waist.

"I can finish." Chuck insisted and backed away, keeping the proper distance. The gravity of their whirlwind situation was orbiting all around him. He wrestled back and forth with the obvious truths. Her faintest touch ignited his skin on fire. Her brown eyes were filled with kindness and mischief. The perfect combination. All he wanted is to protect her from whatever trouble lied ahead for him. The police could barge through Victrola's doors at any moment and maybe they should. Then she would know the whole story but he's positive Dan's shoulder would be there for her to lean on. The image caused Chuck to shudder with anger. No, he's not a coward. If his lies were revealed, then they will fall from his own lips.

Blair furrowed her brow at the weight Chuck had unconsciously put upon his shoulders. All within a few moments, their light banter had disappeared and confusion was left behind. She put a chair by the fire for him to sit close to and warm up. Chuck took the seat and ran a hand roughly through his hair. Determined to cheer him up, Blair moved behind the delicate privacy screen and began the task of removing her clinging dress. The gentle light profiled the shadowy curves of her body and Chuck took in the diversion seconds too long. He knew this but he felt hypnotized by her slow and deliberate moves. He gripped the sides of the chair to keep himself from tearing through the flimsy divider and taking her into his arms. Blair peeked her head up to grab the outfit hanging over the screen and smiled. Her face showed no sign of embarrassment in catching him watching her. In fact, her plan had worked beautifully.

"How long have you been a dancer?" Chuck asked, hoping to break the lingering tension.

"A few years now, since my parents died. It sounded like a great way to make a living and see the world." Blair explained as she buttons the cuff on her dress and absent mindedly began to play with the ruby ring on her finger.

"Are you supposed to dance tonight?"

"I'm sure Dan would rather I did but I'm too preoccupied with my patient. Tomorrow will suit me just fine." She answered and stepped out to spin around in a ravishing red dress.

"Look Blair, I'm not aiming to be trouble for anyone. For you or your friend. I just need to get to where I'm going."

"And where is that exactly? I don't even think you know. I like you Chuck and I'm a pretty good judge of character." Blair stood in front of the dresser's mirror and applied a matching red lipstick to her full and supple lips. Her eyes never left Chuck's as she expertly finished the routine.

Chuck didn't know how to respond. He was feeling more clear headed but his flirty and confident demeanor from earlier was fading. The closeness he was feeling with Blair, alone in her private sanctuary was unnerving. The fear for her safety was suffocating. Maybe this was all a mistake and it was best to separate now before it's too late for him to walk away.

"Thanks for the hospitality but perhaps I should be moving on." Chuck got up suddenly and reached for his clothes. Blair stopped him and stood in his way.

"No please stop. I think we have same agenda. You're looking to get as far away from Melbridge as you can. I can see it in your eyes. You want to run but you can't. I could use someone like you. Handsome, smart, and charming. What do you say, Chuck? You want to see what Paris has to offer?"

"No I can't go with you. You don't even know me, Blair. What I'm capable of. Besides I'm not going to follow you around Europe, carrying your luggage. There's something out there that I have to find out for myself." Chuck tried to rationalize this to the stubborn beauty and possibly convince himself too. He felt the argument and his pride building between them but his body was now too exhausted to fight.

"Chuck, come lay down, get some sleep. I should go downstairs, after all. I just wanted to help you get settled in. This conversation is not over. Oh and don't worry, these mighty oak doors keep the sounds out." Blair placed a soft kiss on his forehead, shuts off the light, and left.

Chuck released the breath he didn't know he was holding in. With his back up against the brass railings, he stared at the amber flames before him. His thoughts raced inside his head like a freight train.

_I could slip out the window. No one would notice. I've gotten pretty good at escaping. How high are we anyway? _

Blair moved like a butterfly through Victrola, talking to random patrons, and stopped to watch an impromptu performance on stage. Her friends in their costumes danced and laughed together. Dan came to stand by her side, his hands filled with empty beer mugs.

"You know they're nothing compared to you." He motioned a mug towards the stage. Blair elbowed him in the ribs and laughed.

"No seriously B, this crowd, my humble regulars, they all come to watch you and drink my liquor. It's a nice partnership, if you ask me."

"Humphrey, I can't stay in Melbridge. You know that's not my style. I have the luggage stamps to prove it." Blair's smile beamed with certainty but felt that vintage broken record between them repeating again.

"I think for the right guy you'd put down some roots."

Blair rolled her eyes but Dan pushed his point further with questions.

"This guy sleeping it off in your bed, you've known him for what two hours? What's his story anyway? The real story."

"The real story? Dan, do you know how you sound right now?" Blair quickly jumped to Chuck's defense. She barely had a moment to compose herself from the rising temper inside.

"You keep yourself at arm's length with most people but I see how you look at him. That was not you playing a part on stage." Dan countered and wondered if that brief moment of wanting more had passed by after all.

"He's not a danger if that's what you're getting at. Victrola is my home too. I wouldn't bring just anybody here. I don't know who he is yet, but you know I'll do whatever it takes to find out."

Blair stared him down, hoping she's made herself clear, but eventually backed away into the swallowing mob. She pushed her way towards the staircase and disappeared from Dan's bewildered expression. She quietly opened her bedroom door and found her new friend asleep and content. His face was vulnerable but looked relaxed in its slumber. Blair reached down to the foot of the bed and picked up his discarded uniform jacket. She ran her fingers across the badges and medals of valor. What kind of danger could he possibly bring, Blair wondered to herself.

She hung Chuck's jacket on the back of the fireside chair and walked over to the window. Her reflection showed a body too wired for sleep and her arms hugged herself tight. This stranger awoke something in her, a hidden void, and a need for his well being. Well, other needs too if she was being honest with herself. He was a challenge that literally bumped into her on a crowded street. Could Dan be right? Maybe she could lay down roots somewhere. But what he probably didn't realize in that statement was that the man in Blair's thoughts isn't the one washing glasses downstairs. He was the one sleeping soundly in her bed. The man she was already falling for. Blair shook her head with a smile as she stared out to the night sky.

AN: Please don't worry, this is not turning into a Dair story, at all. Strictly friendship only. Besides, C&B will be leaving Victrola in the next chapter so that's the last we'll be seeing of Dan. In this story, Blair does not let a lot of people get close to her and Dan feels very protective and had to speak his mind. Like Serena would but she does not appear until much later. Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Show Me What I'm Looking For**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, Random Harvest, or any characters mentioned here.

Summary: During WWI, Charles Bass lost his memory during a battle in France. Working with Blair Waldorf to piece together the fragments, he never expected to fall in love. In search of his past and her future, can they find happiness in each other's arms?

Loosely based on the film and novel, _Random Harvest,_ by James Hilton.

**Chapter Five**

France, April 1917

A light morning snow fell softly onto the city of Arras. In the quiet town, a British platoon shivered and crawled through a system of deep tunnels and trenches. The soliders inched their way closer to the danger zone, the enemy's latest battleground.

Snowflakes melted on Chuck's cheek as he huddled with his men in the dark shadows. He breathed in nothing but frost and filth. His backpack weighed him down like the sandbags above them, shielding their movements. Their knees ached from the slow progress the squad was making. He was determined to lead his unit safely to a victorious end, everyone alive and accounted for.

_This roof is going to cave in any minute_, Chuck thought as he passed under a hazardous opening and silently cursed the unsafe construction. If all went according to the Allied forces' plan, the events of this day would be the deciding victor's factor. They secretly rallied against the German's source of attack.

The damage to the city had already reached a devastating magnitude. The town square was in shambles, landmarks destroyed, and bricks lay in piles of dusty rubble. Chuck had caught glimpses through the night but for now he was content keeping his head safely down and covered.

Without warning, loud explosives blasted through their defense, sending planks of wood and debris flying overhead. Chuck lunged to find the nearest shelter but was quickly battered and buried under plummeting rocks. The gravel was suffocating his air supply.

He blindly started tearing through the earth and terrain but all he found was darkness. His arms become weaker with every fistful of soil he threw away. Exhausted, he felt his shoulders drop and his eyes closing in defeat.

Terrified, Chuck awoke from his sleep with a gasp. His breathing was labored, his heartbeat raced. When he scanned the room, he found himself alone. Blair had already risen but she was kind to leave the fire roaring in her place.

_I thought I had these nightmares under control,_ Chuck thought as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. After he threw the bedcovers off and walked into Blair's bathroom, he noticed the fresh towels, a new comb, and a tin cup filled with shaving essentials.

_Looks expensive_, Chuck commented as he rolled the bottle of aftershave in his palm. He replaced the bottle onto the porcelain sink, turned on the faucet, and filled his hands with icy water, drenching his face. Chuck started at his reflection, his skin was pale, his eyes puffy and bloodshot. Running his hands through his thick dark hair, Chuck remembered the agony living in the asylum, waking up every morning not knowing who he was or where he came from. How he would daydream at the window and will himself to fight for a different life, a new start.

_A new life with Blair, if she'll have me_, Chuck cleared his head of the nightmare and pulled himself together. He didn't want to lose her and couldn't afford any setbacks while he tried to plan the easiest way to leave Melbridge without much attention. Using the quiet time, he decided to not waste another day in this place. He would have to tell Blair the truth and leave that night. They could take the train to the first city that came to mind. London.

_There has to be an Army headquarters in London, someplace with divisions rosters_, Chuck gripped the porcelain sink and abandoned the idea of shaving. He set off to dress and search for Blair. After dressing, he opened the bedroom door and was greeted by a piano's jazzy melodies and the voice of his angel.

Despite watching her patient struggling in his sleep for most of the night, Blair rose early that morning. She was too excited to sleep and began redesigning the dancer's costumes, stage props, and accessories to show off Britain's colors for that evening's victory performance. Blair wanted to give every paying customer who walked into Victrola something grandiose and majestic.

"It's not every day that we win a war." Blair said as she lined up the dancers and rehearsed the poses and choreography.

She presented them with their new red and blue lace corsets, adorned with white tassels at the curve of their hips. She quickly ran backstage to change into her own costume and rejoined the group to continue practicing. She began an elaborate new routine with an enlarged British flag serving as the backdrop behind them.

As they strutted across the stage with each beat of the music, Chuck smiled at the show but stayed hidden in the back. He leaned on a table to watch her in her element. Blair was commanding and hypnotic. Her fingers were snapping with the music and shoulders shimmied as she studied the girls' movements.

The moves were erotic yet sophisticated, with swinging bar chairs and legs crossing high in the air. Blair had every step timed perfectly to the rhythm of the piano. When the blonde waitress Jenny missed a turn and stumbled into another dancer, Blair waved her hand franticly to stop the music.

"I need you to focus and memorize these steps, Jenny. Stay on the left side, you know I'm center stage. Let's start all over again. Music, spotlight!"

When the music resumed, the white hot spotlight found Blair as she made her slow and sensual entrance. She stopped mid stage and turned around to show the imaginary audience her fingers undoing the zipper of the lacy navy blue dress. The dress fell to the floor and puddled around her red strappy heels.

Blair turned and threw her hands up innocently to her mouth in an "oops" remark, revealing a white satin slip with the British flag adorned in vibrant sequins underneath. Her hands slid down her voluminous breasts and traveled down the silky material to flirt with the rising hem.

She kicked the dress to the side and moved her hips along with the music. She raised her arms in the air and bent them backwards, tracing her fingers slowly across each shoulder. Her fingers ran through her brunette waves and her body turned around.

That was when she saw Chuck, staring at her from the back, with the most awe filled look on his face. Blair laughed, toying with the pearl necklace around her neck. She kneeled slowly for him, her hands ran over her calves and up to her knees. Her fingers kneaded the fabric of the fishnet stocking and teasingly snapped the garter against her thigh.

The background dancers surrounded Blair, pawed her neck and pulled her arms, encircling her. They gathered her up and lifted their goddess into the air. Raising her high and lowering her down as they struck their final pose at the last note of the song. Chuck's breath caught in his throat as he stared in splendor, captivated by her beauty. Blair Waldolf was a queen. And she shall be his.

The exhausted girls took a break and cheered themselves for a job well done. Jenny tried to push her way in and congratulate their leader but Blair was already separating herself and making her way to Chuck.

"Thank you everybody. And remember, wear the white fishnets and garters tonight, not the black!" Blair calls out behind her. She skipped down the stage stairs and practically ran into his arms.

He slowly clapped walking towards her, a smile of wonder on his face.

"You found me." Blair says as she wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck.

"I couldn't take my eyes off of you." Chuck whispered in her ear and offered his arm to the lady.

"It's going to be perfect!"

Blair led them over to the bar where she picked up a biscuit and nudged the plate to Chuck. She pointed to the newspaper headline in this morning's London Times and read it aloud for him.

"_The war is over. Germany was beaten and surrenders arms and territories_. It's a good day. I know you didn't sleep well last night but it shall get better. Have you thought about what we talked about? Moving on….finding what you're looking for.

"I have an idea and I was hoping you'd partake in an adventure with me. This town is not where I find the answers. I need you, Blair. "

"What answers?" Blair questioned but is interrupted by Dan rushing through Victrola's front door, his arms filled with every newspaper and miniature Britannia flag Melbridge had to sell.

Chuck used the distraction to help Dan carry his purchases but earned an unhappy look from Blair. She didn't like having uncertainty lingering in the air. Something was going on and she was determined to find out exactly what it was.

Later that evening, Blair was upstairs putting the final touches onto her costume while Chuck was in her bathroom giving the face shaving another try. While they were otherwise occupied, Dr. Nate Archibald walked into Victrola, alone but carried a thick file of paperwork. Nate was familiar with the Humphrey family, being one of Dan's regular customers.

"Hey Doc, you finally tore yourself from that place and came in to celebrate." Dan offered a handshake to his friend.

"I wish I was here in an informal capacity. I'm looking for a patient of mine who went missing last night during the celebration."

Looking over Nate's shoulder, "Someone escaped? I don't see the Constable with you."

"I wouldn't use that word, per se, but he's missing and in need of special care. He suffers from amnesia and stages of combat disorder. Do you remember seeing anyone peculiar, someone not from town? He would have been dressed as a soldier."

"We had a ton of soldiers here last night, Doc. It was a busy night, people coming and going. Do you have a picture or some kind of description? I can ask Blair, maybe the girls saw him."

"I'd appreciate that."

Nate opened the file's folder and slipped out the nameless photo of Chuck taken in the German hospital. Dan didn't have to look at the picture. His gut already told him that Blair's friend was the missing patient. A dangerous amnesiac upstairs alone with someone he loves. Swallowing the growing anger, he returned the picture and shook his head.

"Sorry, I haven't seen him. But I'll ask around. He couldn't have gotten far without any means or transportation." Dan resolved, his eyes not quite making contact with Nate's.

"Thanks, mate. Please let me know if you hear or see anything. He's not just any patient." Nate pleaded before walking to the door.

Dan waited a few moments to make sure Nate is gone and raced up the stairs, two at a time. He pounded on Blair's door and she opened it violently.

"Dan, what are you doing? I'm trying to get ready."

"I need to speak to you, in private."

"Can't this wait, I'm running out of time and I have to finish sewing."

"Sorry it can't. You need to hear this. Now."

"Chuck, I'm sorry. This will just take a moment." Blair put down the outfit and followed Dan into the hallway, leaving the door slightly cracked open.

"What is so urgent?" she demanded.

"Dr. Archibald was just here looking for a patient that escaped from the asylum last night."

"Oh god, that's terrible. And…..what's the problem?"

"That patient is your friend, Chuck. God, Blair he had his picture. He's dangerous. To you and to himself."

"It isn't true, you're wrong." Blair laughed and pushed past Dan.

"Why am I wrong? Because you know so much about him. He could be a criminal. Has he told you about the war, that he doesn't remember who he is?" Dan threw the harsh words into her face.

"It's true, he has nightmares. But no memory? Dan, you can't turn him in. I'll talk to him and figure something out."

"Blair, I love you. I don't trust you alone with him."

"Please, just give me a chance. It's just a misunderstanding."

"Alright, but the minute you say so he's gone."

Blair quietly thanked him for warning her and slowly opened her door. Chuck sat on her bed, his hands wrung in his lap, as he waited for the fireworks. Instead of yelling, Blair surprised him by kneeling in front of him and taking his hands in hers.

"Is it true? Blair begged to know but all Chuck could do was nod his head.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped you, I would have understood."

"You can help me now. I have to leave before I'm discovered. I meant what I said, I need you. I imagine a new life, with you."

"Alright, so we go. You and I. Together." Blair started running around the room, grabbing a few belongings.

"Your friend is already notifying the asylum that I'm here." Chuck said as he found his coat and hat.

"Dan promised he would give me time."

"I don't trust him. Everybody has a price, Blair! " Chuck yelled and started to panic.

"Shhhhh, I told you it would be alright. You're not alone anymore." Blair took Chuck into her arms.

She pulled on the sides of his jacket and until his lips found hers. Her mouth was soft and crashed hard against his. Chuck moaned low in his throat when she forced her tongue past his teeth. He sucked on her lower lip and twisted her brunette waves into his fist. He tried to bring her closer to him. Blair felt every inch of his body against hers, his chest pressed up to hers.

Their moment was frenzied, full of need and passion. They both knew the timing was awful but the thought of being separated was too much to bear. Too much to deny the chemistry that ignited between them.

Chuck's mouth traveled down to her jawline and Blair tilted her head to give him access to her neck. His tongue lapped at the skin and he kissed her earlobe. He doesn't want to let her go but she released him and leaned her forehead against his.

"That was worth the wait. Chuck, do you want to tell me where we're going?"

"I thought London might have some answers."


End file.
